1288 - This Place is a Paradise Only If You're Here
by yeolgasme
Summary: Pada akhirnya, ketika kau telah berusaha keras. ketika kau berpikir bahwa kau telah memiliki apa yang kau inginkan. Ketika semuanya hancur, tetap hancur. Semua yang kau lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia. Dan kau, akan menjadi makhluk malang, meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi. KaiSoo/BXB/YAOI


**Sehunaconda on Asianfanfics presents:**

 **1288 - This Place is a Paradise Only If You're Here**

 **President!Soo x Jock!Jongin**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Angst**

 **3,441 words**

 **Warning: alur maju mundur**

Do Kyungsoo menghela napas. Tatapannya kembali menatap pintu kayu cokelat di depannya.

 _1288._

Ketika pria mungil itu memasuki tempat yang dahulu ia sebut 'rumah',

pikirannya kembali kepada dirinya, Jongin dan _masa-masa_ itu.

 _Pada akhirnya, ketika kau telah berusaha keras. ketika kau berpikir bahwa kau telah memiliki apa yang kau inginkan. Ketika semuanya hancur, tetap hancur. Semua yang kau lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia. Dan kau, akan menjadi makhluk malang, meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi._

 **Act 1**

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Tatapannya kembali menatap pintu kayu didepannya.

1288.

Kyungsoo ingat ketika pertama kali menyewa apartemen ini bersama Jongin, dirinya merasa beruntung karena pemilik apartemen memberikan kunci bertuliskan 1288.

12 adalah angka kesukaan Kyungsoo.

88 adalah angka kesukaan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa ketika melihat kunci apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali.

Tapi itu dulu.

Kyungsoo memegang gagang pintu stainless yang terasa dingin. Sambil tangan yang satunya memencet tombol-tombol sandi yang ada di atas gagang itu, mencoba membuka pintu apartemen tersebut,

121401.

 _Cklik!_

Lampu led hijau menyala dari atas gagang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

 _Jongin belum mengganti sandi pintu apartemen itu._

 **Act 2**

Do Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang disiplin, mandiri, dan tidak banyak omong. Semua hal dalam hidupnya terencana. Ia tidak suka sesuatu yang mendadak, terburu-buru apalagi tidak dipikirkan secara matang.

Kim Jongin beda lagi, Kim Jongin adalah definisi dari urakan dan kacau. Semua hal dalam hidupnya dilakukan dengan spontan. Kim Jongin juga orang yang sangat ambisius, dalam meraih sesuatu, ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali. Karena itu, Kim Jongin bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Do Kyungsoo, tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang berkata, "Kau hanya sia-sia mengejar Do Kyungsoo, disaat banyak orang yang siap bertekuk lutut padamu".

Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang yang bisa kau sebut sebagai 'ideal'. Ketua OSIS, berprestasi, kaya raya, dan memiliki kulit seputih salju. Tubuh mungilnya tidak lantas membuatnya lemah. Sebagai ketua OSIS, Do Kyungsoo memiliki wewenang yang membuat semua siswa patuh padanya. Do Kyungsoo adalah definisi dari senior yang disukai semua siswa, tetapi tetap tidak mengurangi rasa hormat pada senior tersebut.

Kim Jongin adalah definisi dari populer. Seorang quarterback dalam football, dan juga seorang _quarterback_ dalam persoalan cinta. Pria, wanita, siapapun memujanya dan siap melempar dirinya ke Kim Jongin jika Kim Jongin membutuhkan walaupun dia hanya seorang junior di sekolahnya. Popularitas Kim Jongin bukan main-main.

Tetapi Do Kyungsoo tidak akan melemparkan dirinya pada seorang Kim Jongin.

Daftar hitam dalam buku Kendali Siswa Do Kyungsoo dipenuhi nama Kim Jongin.

 _Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin._

Nama itu membuat Do Kyungsoo sakit kepala. Setiap hari selalu saja Byun Baekhyun, sekretasi OSIS membawa kertas pelanggaran yang berisikan pelanggaran yang dilakukan Kim Jongin,

Senin - Kim Jongin melempar bola football ke kepala Lee Taeil.

Selasa - Berisik di koridor saat pelajaran berlangsung bersama Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

Rabu - Membuat keributan di kantin bersama Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yifan.

Kamis - Merusak fasilitas telepon koin sekolah.

Jumat - Mencontek Kim Minseok saat ulangan fisika.

Do Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Setiap hari Kim Jongin dan teman-temannya berulah, setiap hari lah Kyungsoo harus memberikan tugas hukuman kepada mereka.

 _Kenapa tidak guru saja yang memberi hukuman?_

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang OSIS pun berbunyi.

"Masuk." ujar Do Kyungsoo sambil tetap menulis nama-nama pembuat onar dalam buku Kendali Siswa-nya.

Kim Jongin, dengan rambut yang kali ini diberi warna merah muda, langsung duduk di depan Do Kyungsoo seakan sudah biasa dipanggil ke ruang OSIS pada jam pulang sekolah.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya Do Kyungsoo menutup buku tersebut dan menatap Kim Jongin,

"Hari ini kau mencontek Kim Minseok."

Kim Jongin memainkan pulpen yang digunakan Kyungsoo, sambil berkata "Bukan salahku jika aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal fisika."

Do Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Itu bukan alasan untuk menyontek, Kim Jongin. Kau harus belajar untuk bisa mengerjakan soal fisika."

Kim Jongin hanya tertawa pelan.

"...lagipula, kalau kau ingin menyontek, menyonteklah secara profesional. Jangan menyulitkan dirimu untuk setiap hari datang ke ruang OSIS hanya untuk menjalankan hukuman." lanjut Do Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki bersurai merah muda itu mengetuk-ketuk pulpen ke meja pelan, "Do sunbaenim, Do sunbaenim..." Kim Jongin mengucapkan nama Do Kyungsoo dengan nada lalu berhenti mengetuk pulpen, "Kau pasti sudah tahu alasan utamaku kan? Kenapa masih bertanya?"

Do Kyungsoo menatap mata Kim Jongin tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Kim Jongin membalas tatapan Do Kyungsoo seakan menantang laki-laki kecil itu.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, bibir Do Kyungsoo mengucapkan sepatah kata yang mungkin tidak akan dipercayai akan keluar dari bibir seorang Do Kyungsoo,

"Kapan?"

Kim Jongin kini menyeringai kecil.

 _2 bulan yang lalu-_

 _"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau menghancurkan properti kelas. Boleh ku tahu alasanmu kali ini?"_

 _"Masih sama."_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Kencan, Do Kyungsoo sunbaenim."_ Jongin memajukan dirinya,

 _"Kau. Aku. Kencan."_

 **Act 3**

Aroma vanilla dan musk memasuki rongga pernapasan Do Kyungsoo. Aromanya masih sama saat Kyungsoo terakhir kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang dahulu ia sebut rumah.

Semuanya masih sama tertata. Meja televisi yang Kyungsoo beli dengan uang hasil part-time masih setia menjadi tempat bersadar bagi televisi dan tumpukan cakram optik film dan drama yang dahulu suka ia tonton bersama Jongin. Sofa cokelat kumal yang Jongin beli dari toko loak masih setia duduk berhadapan dengan meja televisi. Sofa tersebut memang bekas tetapi Kyungsoo menyukainya.

Kaki-kaki kecil Kyungsoo mengarah pada dapur apartemen itu. Dirinya masih menemukan kompor, microwave, dan benda-benda lainnya tertata seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lihat terakhir kalinya. Perbedaan yang paling ketara adalah dapurnya terlihat rapi, sepertinya Kim Jongin jarang menggunakan dapur ini.

Dapur _nya_. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa seringnya ia menghabiskan waktunya di dapur ini. Memasak sarapan dan makan siang, memasak makan malam. Diwaktu luang, Kyungsoo akan membuat cupcake, atau cookies jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berencana main ke apartemen, atau kimchi bokkeumbap ketika lebih banyak orang datang ke apartemen.

Tahu Jongin tidak akan kembali dari kantor sebelum matahari terbenam, Kyungsoo kembali melihat-lihat apartemen tersebut sebelum mengambil semua barangnya yang tertinggal. Kali ini, kaki Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kamar Jongin.

Kamar Jongin. Aneh menyebut kamar yang dulu ia sebut kamar bersama, kini menjadi kamar Jongin seorang.

Kyungsoo memutar kenop pintu dan aroma lain tercium Kyungsoo. Aroma yang sangat tidak asing. Aroma floral. Parfum Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya, aneh, setelah hampir 1 tahun berpisah dari Jongin, aroma parfum milik Kyungsoo masih tercium dari kamar ini. Semuanya sama, tetap sama. Kecuali sprei berwarna merah yang Kyungsoo tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Semuanya sama. Letak kasur, lemari baju, dan lemari barang-barang lainnya.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap sesuatu yang menarik diatas lemari kecil yang terpasang di ujung ruangan. Dahulu, diatas lemari kecil itu terdapat pigura-pigura foto dirinya dan Jongin, yang kini diganti dengan piala-piala terbaik yang Jongin dapatkan ketika masih sekolah.

Kyungsoo meraba salah satu piala tersebut dan ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu.

 **Act 4**

Do Kyungsoo akhirnya menyetujui ajakan kencan Kim Jongin untuk keempat kalinya. Ya, keempat kalinya. Setelah Jongin berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan berhenti berbuat onar jika Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakan berkencan dengannya, Kyungsoo mau tidak mau setuju. _Daripada aku harus lembur di ruang OSIS menulis laporan tentang hukuman untuk Kim Jongin_ , ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Hari ini, Jongin mengajaknya ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari pusat Itaewon. Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kursi taman sambil menunggu Jongin pergi memberi corndog untuk mereka. Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih berpikir mengapa ia mau saja menukar waktunya yang berharga demi ajakan kencan konyol dari Kim Jongin. Tetapi, mengingat Kim Jongin yang akan kembali berbuat onar jika Kyungsoo menolak ajakan kencannya membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa mengikuti semua hal-hal konyol yang ada di kepala Kim Jongin.

Sebenarnya, kencan-kencan yang selama ini ia lakukan bersama Kim Jongin tidak terlalu buruk. Jongin memperlakukannya sangat baik selama kencan mereka, 180 derajat berbeda dari apa yang Jongin gambarkan tentang dirinya di sekolah.

Dalam 3 kali harinya dihabiskan bersama Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang jujur, humoris, dan _murni_. Do Kyungsoo melihat bahwa Kim Jongin adalah orang yang murni, apa adanya. Jongin tidak pernah berpura-pura. Jika Jongin tidak menyukai makanan yang mereka makan saat kencan, Jongin akan bilang kepada Kyungsoo. Jika Jongin tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu, ia akan meminta Kyungsoo menjelaskannya. Jika Jongin sedang tidak bosan, ia akan meminta Kyungsoo bercerita disela-sela kencan mereka. Kim Jongin yang di depannya saat kencan bukan Kim Jongin yang sok keren, yang bandel, dan sebagainya. Tetapi hanya Kim Jongin, bocah berumur 17 tahun yang rindu dengan ddeobokki buatan kakak perempuannya.

Yang dapat Kyungsoo pelajari dari Jongin adalah, Jongin memiliki satu kakak perempuan yang sudah menikah dan 3 ekor anjing pomeranian yang sekarang di rawat kakaknya karena ibu Jongin yang alergi kepada bulu binatang. Jongin juga bercerita bahwa kesukaannya pada football ketika dahulu tak sengaja ia menonton acara football di televisi. Jongin menyukai ddeobokki yang dibuat oleh kakaknya, setiap minggu pasti samgyeopsal di sebuah kedai makanan di Myeongdong bersama teman-temannya dan suka sekali klub sepakbola Chelsea.

Entah mengapa, dengan semua fakta yang ia dapatkan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lunak kepada laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Disaat pikirannya sedang menerawang, Kyungsoo mendengar suara nyalak anjing dari sebelah kirinya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar,

Jongin dengan senyum lebar dan sebuah kantong makanan di tangan, menggendong seekor anjing peking berwarna putih gading. Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, memberikan kantong makanan pada Kyungsoo sambil tetap menggendong anjing kecil tersebut.

"Kau dapatkan dari mana anjing itu?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengelus-elus kepala anjing tersebut, "Di dekat foodtruck corndog tadi. Dia kelihatan lapar jadi aku membeli 3 corndog, satu lagi untung dia." Jongin lalu memangku anjing tersebut dan mengeluarkan 2 corndog, satu ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo dan satunya ia berikan kepada anjing peking tersebut.

Sambil menggigit ujung sosis corndog, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang sibuk memberi corndog yang ia pegang ke anjing kecil itu. Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas rasa bahagia dari mata Jongin saat lelaki berambut merah muda itu menatap anjing dalam pangkuannya. Senyum yang ia berikan pada anjing tersebut terlihat tulus.

Sesaat Kyungsoo tahu mengapa semua orang menyukai Jongin.

Malamnya, setelah Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, ponsel lelaki mungil itu berbunyi.

 **7:10 pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Hyung!**_

Kyungsoo segera membalas pesan itu,

 **7:10pm Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Apa?**_

 **7:10pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Ahhh, tumben sekali kau cepat membalas pesanku. Kau pasti merindukanku kan?**_

Do Kyungsoo memicingkan mata melihat pesan baru dari Jongin,

"Anak bodoh."

Kyungsoo melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan dirinya beralih ke lemari pakaian mengambil sebuah celana pendek dan kaos oblong. Ketika sedang mencari pakaian, ponselnya tidak berhenti berbunyi, membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan langsung mengambil ponselnya dari kasur.

 _ **You have 6 new messages!**_

 **7:10pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Hyung...**_

 **7:11pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Do Kyungsoo hyung!**_

 **7:12pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Do sunbae :(**_

 **7:12pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?**_

 **7:14pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Oke... kau marah padaku sekarang...**_

 **7:14pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan bercanda aneh-aneh lagi mulai sekarang (_ _)**_

Kyungsoo hampir saja tertawa lebar melihat pesan terakhir dari Jongin, dirinya lalu membalas pesan tersebut,

 **7:15pm Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Berisik. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur.**_

Sebelum menutup chat tersebut, tiba-tiba chat dari Jongin langsung muncul,

 **7:15pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Ah syukurlah kau tidak marah :D**_

 **7:15pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Hyung... besok datang ke pertandinganku kan?**_

 **7:15 Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Aku tidak janji.**_

 **7:15pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Ayo hyung datanglah :(**_

 **7:16 Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Kau tahu aku selalu di sekolah setiap ada kegiatan.**_

 **7:16pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Tapi kau tidak pernah berada di lapangan secara langsung setiap tim football bermain. Kau selalu mengurung diri di ruang OSIS :(**_

 **7:18pm Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Memangnya buat apa aku berada disana secara langsung?**_

 **7:19pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Menyemangatiku? :(**_

Kyungsoo berdecih sebelum membalas pesan Jongin,

 **7:19pm Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Fansmu sudah menyemangatimu kan.**_

 **7:19pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Tapi berbeda ketika hyung menyemangatiku :(**_

 **7:19pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Hyung...**_

 **7:19pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara padamu...**_

Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahi, mau apa lagi bocah aneh ini?

 **7:21pm Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Katakan.**_

Setelah 4 menit Jongin tidak membalas, Kyungsoo memutuskan untukt tidur sampai pada menit ke 6, Jongin membalas,

 **7:27pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Datanglah besok, hyung.**_

 **7:27pm Kim Jongin**

 _ **Kita taruhan oke!**_

 **7:28pm Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Jangan aneh-aneh.**_

Tak lama kemudian, foto profil Jongin muncul di layar dengan icon menjawab telepon. Dengan malas, Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan tersebut,

"Hyung!" Jongin berteriak hingga membuat telinga Kyungsoo sakit.

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh."

"Tidak bisa!" ujar Jongin kembali berteriak, "Chanyeol dan Sehun berisik sekali memasang lagu hingga aku tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri."

"Anak bodoh." Kyungsoo mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata didengar Jongin,

"Hah? Apa hyung?"

"Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa." ujar Kyungsoo cepat, "Kenapa? Kau tak tahu aku mengantuk, hah?"

"Jam segini sudah tidur?" ucap Jongin dengan nada mengejek, "Dasar anak kecil..."

Mata Kyungsoo melotot walaupun Jongin tidak bisa melihat, "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Suara tawa Jongin menyeruak bagai bunyi lonceng di telinga Kyungsoo, "Hahahaha... oke oke.." lalu tiba-tiba nada suaranya kembali serius, "Hyung...aku serius, datanglah besok."

"Dan membayar sejumlah uang jika aku kalah taruhan denganmu?"

"Bukan, hyung..." Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Kau tidak perlu membayar taruhanmu dengan uang..."

"Lalu?"

Jongin kembali terdiam dan membuat Kyungsoo risih,

"halo? Kalau sudah selesai aku matikan ya."

"Tidak.. tidak... aku masih ingin bicara." Suara Jongin kini lebih mengecil, "Hm... begini, kalau aku menang kau harus setuju dengan apa yang aku katakan besok, oke?"

"Dan kalau kau kalah?"

"Kalau aku kalah... Hyung, kita masih bisa berteman kan?" suara Jongin tiba-tiba terdengar seperti memohon.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kelakuan aneh Jongin.

Suara Jongin tiba-tiba mengeras lagi, "Pokoknya kau harus menonton besok. Sampai jumpa!"

 _Tuut tuut tuut..._

Kyungsoo melihat layar ponselnya,

"Aneh."

Dan pada tanggal 3 Juli, ditengah musim panas dan nyanyian kemenangan, Kim Jongin menyatakan cintanya pada Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo... Kalau kau juga menyukai Jongin, katakanlah segera padanya. Jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun masuk ke ruang OSIS sambil membawa setumpuk berkas dan menaruhnya di meja Kyungsoo.

"Kata siapa aku menyukainya?"

Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang biasa Jongin duduki setiap pulang sekolah, "Aku bisa melihat kau menyukai Jongin dari cara kau yang selalu membicarakan Jongin setiap hari padaku."

Kyungsoo mengambil berkas yang ditaruh Baekhyun di mejanya, _Laporan Akhir Keuangan Pertandingan Football antar SMA se-Seoul_ ,

"Aku membicarakannya karena aku risih pada tindakan bodohnya."

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Tapi kau tidak pernah membicarakan orang sebelumnya, Kyungsoo,

"Kau selalu membicarakan Jongin disetiap kesempatan. Jongin begini, Jongin begitu. Bahkan kau mau saja kan datang ke pertandingannya minggu kemarin? Biasanya kau selalu di ruangan ini menyelesaikan berkas. Tapi kemarin? Kau rela keluar dari ruangan ini hanya untuk menonton Jongin di lapangan. Seperti itukah 'risih' yang kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu berkata dengan pasrah, "Aku tidak tahu aku menyukainya atau tidak, Baek. Dia membuatku bingung,

"Pertama, kita tahu reputasi dia seperti apa. Tapi dia berubah 180 derajat diluar sekolah. Saat aku pergi dengannya, dia benar-benar orang yang berbeda, Baek. Dia benar-benar baik kepadaku, dan... Pokoknya benar-benar berbeda."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kyungsoo menatap kertas di depannya bertuliskan _PEMAIN DARI SMA INTERNAL_

 _1\. KIM JONGIN_

 _2\. PARK CHANYEOL_

 _3\. WU YIFAN_

 _4\. OH SEHUN_

 _6\. LU HAN_

...

...

Kyungsoo menatap nama di nomor 1 lebih lama sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kalau ini hanya permainan konyolnya bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol? Bagaimana mereka menjebakku? Dan jika aku menerima Jongin, mereka akan tertawa dan aku akan merasa dibodohi seumur hidupku."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar omongan Kyungsoo, "Hal bodoh apalagi yang kau pikirkan?" air muka pria bersurai abu-abu itu kembali serius, "Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Soo. Percaya padaku. Ditambah, Chanyeol dan Sehun benar-benar mendukung perasaan Jongin padamu. Mereka lah yang memberi semangat pada Jongin untuk terus mengejarmu."

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kau tahu Chanyeol dan Sehun seperti itu?"

Baekhyun kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, matanya beralih dari kanan ke kiri, "Hm... Hm... Kau lupa Luhan pernah bermain bersama kita saat kita baru masuk SMA?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya, "Jadi kau mendengar dari Luhan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "Iya. Luhan berbicara padaku..." lalu Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangannya, "Stop berbicara soal orang lain. Sekarang saatnya kau berbicara pada Jongin. Sana!"

Pada tanggal 11 Juli, ditengah sibuknya para siswa akan ujian akhir, Do Kyungsoo menerima perasaan Kim Jongin.

 **Act 5**

Piala kemenangan Jongin tersebut didapatkan pada saat yang bersamaan Jongin menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang awalnya meragukan cinta Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai bisa menerima Jongin sebagai kekasihnya. Kyungsoo ingat sekali bagaimana hebohnya seisi sekolah mengetahui bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpacaran. 90 persen dari orang yang mendengarnya berteriak "Tidak mungkin!" "Tidak percaya!" membuat Kyungsoo sebal ketika mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, cukup, cukup! Cukup mengingat segala sesuatu mengenai laki-laki bodoh itu, Kyungsoo! Sekarang bereskan barangmu yang tersisa!, suara hati Kyungsoo seakan menyadarkan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo langsung menjauhi lemari tersebut dan segera mengepaki barang-barangnya sebelum Jongin pulang.

Dirinya tidak akan sudi bertemu Jongin kembali.

 **Act 6**

3 hari. 3 hari Jongin dengan brengseknya tidak pulang ke apartemen.

3 hari tanpa kabar, tanpa hal yang jelas, dan hari ini, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin, bersama wanita yang ia kenali bernama Jung Soojung, teman SMA mereka, sedang bermesraan diatas kasurnya.

Kasurnya. Kasur Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Keluar."

Jongin dan Soojung sama-sama kaget melihat Kyungsoo memergoki aksi mereka.

Soojung, yang Kyungsoo lihat masih terlihat sama seperti dulu hanya saja rambutnya berubah warna seperti orang kampungan, langsung memakai bajunya lalu berlari ke pintu keluar. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang hanya memakai celana panjang.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh amarah,

"Kau tidak dengar barusan? Keluar."

Jongin tidak bergerak sedikitpun, masih berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo,

"Kau tuli apa tidak, hah? Keluar Kim Jongin... Keluar!"

Tetapi Jongin masih berdiri terdiam. Terlalu bingung dengan semuanya yang secara tiba-tiba. Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan kembali ke apartemen secepat ini.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertawa, tertawa sangat keras. Namun Jongin dapat merasakan kekosongan dari tawa tersebut,

"Ahahahaha! Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini. Pada akhirnya aku kan yang merasa dibodohi? Hahahaha!" Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh, "Oke, kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku yang keluar. Terima kasih untuk permainanmu selama 8 tahun ini, terima kasih, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo langsung berbalik keluar dari apartemen.

Keluar dari kehidupan Kim Jongin.

 **Act 7**

Kyungsoo memencet tombol elevator apartemen dengan tidak sabar. Di apartemen ini ada 2 lift berbeda. Dan salah satu dari kedua elevator tersebut sangat lamban.

"Sial, hampir satu tahun aku menghilang dan kau tidak benar benar juga?" ujar Kyungsoo kesal sambil tetap memencet tombol elevator. Tak lama setelah itu, kedua elevator pun naik dan menunjukkan akan menuju ke lantai 12, tempat dimana Kyungsoo berdiri saat ini.

 _Ayo kita lihat siapa yang akan sampai duluan, kau si lamban, atau kau si super lamban,_ ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dan ternyata elevator yang lamban lah yang sampai terlebih dahulu. Setelah bersusah payah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam elevator, Kyungsoo langsung membuka ponselnya dan menekan nama dalam kontaknya,

"Halo, Baek? Kau sudah dibawah?"

Jongin baru saja masuk ke pelataran parkir apartemen sampai akhirnya kedua manik hitamnya menangkap sebuah mobil yang familiar terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya. Sebuah Honda berwarna merah menyala terparkir membuat Jongin sadar siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

Itu mobil Baekhyun. Sedang apa lelaki feminim itu disini?

Setelah keluar mobilnya, Jongin bergegas ke mobil tersebut dan menemukan mobil tersebut terkunci. Karena kaca mobil tersebut gelap, Jongin berasumsi bahwa mobil tersebut tidak ada orang, membuat Jongin mengedikkan bahu, dan pergi ke unit apartemennya.

Saat berjalan menuju elevator, pikiran Jongin masih menerawang dan bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba ada mobil Baekhyun disini. Setelah beberapa lama dirinya berpikir sendiri, tiba-tiba sebersit nama muncul dipikirannya.

 _Kyungsoo._

Dengan cepat, Jongin berlari ke arah elevator yang lumayan sepi. Jongin dengan cepat menekan dua tombol naik tetapi sialnya, kedua elevator tersebut belum mencapai lantai lobby.

 _Ayo kita lihat siapa yang akan sampai duluan, kau si lamban, atau kau si super lamban_ ujar Jongin dalam hati. Dahulu, Kyungsoo sering memaki elevator gedung apartemen ini dengan mengatai keduanya si lamban dan si super lamban.

 _Ayolah ayolah ayolah_ , doa Jongin dalam hati. Kalau benar Kyungsoo ada disini, Jongin tidak akan pernah akan mengizinkan Kyungsoo keluar dari sini lagi. Jongin akan menjelaskan semuanya, kalau perlu, Jongin akan bertekuk lutut memohon ampun atas kebodohannya, apapun agar Kyungsoo tidak meninggalkannya lagi.

 _Ting!_

Akhirnya, si super lamban lah yang turun terlebih dahulu. Jongin segera masuk dan menekan tombol 12, dan menekan tombol tutup pintu dengan cepat seakan nyawanya dipertaruhkan disini.

 _Ting!_

Sampai di lantai 12, Jongin langsung berlari menuju apartemennya. Menekan tombol password yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala dengan cepat. Berharap Kyungsoo masih berada di dalamnya.

 _Cklik!_

Lampu led hijau menyala dan pintu terbuka, bau vanilla dan musk yang biasa ia hirup kini terganti dengan bau floral yang sudah ia kenal.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" Jongin hampir berlari ketika masuk ke dalam apartemen. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang utama, tetapi tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Di dapur, Kyungsoo juga tidak ada.

Kamar mandi. Bahkan kamarnya sendiri. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak ada.

Jongin mengecek semua barang Kyungsoo yang masih tersisa. Dirinya dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu lemari baju dan melihat bagian kanan lemari, yang biasa Kyungsoo menaruh bajunya kini telah kosong.

Tidak, tidak mungkin, Jongin berucap dalam hati.

Dirinya kembali mengecek semua tempat yang ia rasa masih tersimpan barang-barang milik Kyungsoo.

Namun semuanya hilang. Seakan raib.

Selama hampir satu tahun, Kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja. Selama hampir setahun, semua teman-temannya bungkam. Selama hampir setahun, Jongin hidup bagaikan robot tak bernyawa.

Selama hampir setahun, dan kali ini ketika jarak mereka terlalu dekat, mereka tidak dipertemukan.

Lutut Jongin terasa lemas dan kebas, air mata keluar begitu saja dari kedua bola mata Jongin. Lagi.

 _Pada akhirnya, ketika kau telah berusaha keras. ketika kau berpikir bahwa kau telah memiliki apa yang kau inginkan. Ketika semuanya hancur, tetap hancur. Semua yang kau lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia. Dan kau, akan menjadi makhluk malang, meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi._

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Notes: Buat kalian yang mau baca ff ini di Asianfanfics bisa search keyword Sehunaconda atau judul yang sama seperti ff ini. This story**_ _ **belonging to Kharissa ( Sehunaconda ) as author. Thankyou.**_


End file.
